


Facade

by colorguard28



Series: NFA Drabble Challenge Responses [8]
Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Deception, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorguard28/pseuds/colorguard28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie still struggles with parts of her job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

> NFA runs a weekly drabble challenge. It's for NCIS, but I'm using the same prompt to do one drabble for each of my fandoms (NCIS, NCIS:LA, Hawaii 5-0 reboot, Covert Affairs) and my original fic universe. All but the Exeter ones will be posted in this series.
> 
> Prompt: Practice

Annie parked on L’Enfant Plaza and walked toward the Mall. Sunday was the only day she could catch up at her cover job. 

Annie saw a couple behind the Smithsonian Castle, maps in hand. 

“Can I help?” she asked. 

Annie gave directions to the National Archives, then stayed to chat. 

“Do you have children?” the woman asked. 

“Just one,” Annie replied. “He’s adorable, with his daddy’s chocolate eyes and hair that flops everywhere.” 

When Annie walked away, she reviewed what she said and caught two slip-ups. 

“Rats.” She huffed out a sigh. Time to try again. Practice lying was essential.


End file.
